Save the baby Zim 2
by Chaotic Brian
Summary: Part two of one in save the baby zim. I wrote this one in hopes that you like it.


" I would kill myself for my Gaz. I would even go to war with my own race to save my child."

Zim sat next to Gaz as she laid down. Zim asked Gaz "If she knows what the problem was."

Gaz sits up to and rubs her stomach. "What are we going to do Zim?"

Zim stands up. The Tallest made it so that we would be small and unable to breed on our own. Now what they are putting our child in danger, and all I need to do is take some blood. That sound fair."

Gaz smiles. "This is suicide. You can't do this on your own." A voice comes from the front door. " I will go too."

Zim look and sees Dib dress like he used to when they first met. His long black trench coat, and blue shirt with the yellow smile. Zim walks up to him.

" Dib! You would risk your life for my child." Dib tells him I have some more good news guys. Dib pulls out a small black dives, and speaks in to it.

" OK now."

Light starts to appear from the corner of the room. Zim, and Gaz stare and see a familiar figure.

"Tak?" Zim yells in surprise.

"What is this? Tak hates us. How can we trust her." Zim screams.

Dib walks up to Tak. And holds her hands, and said. "Because your child is not the only one in danger."

Tak tells them. " We plan on having a child. We did a blood test on each other. I could not have his baby. We almost gave up, We could not asked for help because I'm hiding from the Swollen Eye. If they found out that it was Dib that saved me when I crashed landed back on Earth. Dib would be shot dead, and I would be on a cold metal table being cut open."

Gaz says. "That's way you stop talking to the Swollen Eye. Didn't they suspect anything when you stopped calling?" Dib tells Gaz. " I toiled them that I'm under cover, and will call them back when I have the proof that I need."

Zim asked. " How long have you been together?" Tak tells them. " Two months, but that's not important now. We have a war with our old masters the to plan."

Two hours latter two ships left the Earth. Armed with all the weapons they can carry. Zim calls to Tak's ship. " We will be at the Massive in three hours. Dib If I don't make it….."

Dib interrupts Zim. " Were all going to make it back home Zim. No ifs.'

Two hours latter.

On the ship called the Massive. A invader at an control panel gets a in coming message. "Sir we are getting a in coming Irken ship." Red tells him to show on the viewer. It was Tak's ship.

"What is she doing here? Red asked. Purple says. I thought she was dead." Taks voice comes in. " My mighty Tallest. I come brining a gift. I bring the dead body of Zim." The Tallest asked to be shown this. And she says. I would love to bring his body on bored the ship. My view screen was destroyed in the battle with Zim."

Red asked. Why not? She's always been loyal to us. Yes Tak bring him to us." Purple said. "This is grate. I'm going to make his skull in to a cup."

Take ship Docks in the ships Docking Bay. The front panel door opens showing Tak holding Zims body. Bring me a hover table. I grow tired of holding this fool."

A Invader yells out "Bring in the fixer sir units." Tak Leave with Zims body on a hover table, and two guards. Ten sir units run in the ship with tool to fix any problems they fine.

Ten minuets latter. The tallest wait for Tak to bring them Zims body.

"What is taking her so long? Red complains. Purple tells him. "Will you just wait." The door opens with Tak standing alone.

Tak walks in. She was taller. Almost as tall as them.

Purple backs away. " You did not look like this when you got off the ship. We were watching the monitors. Purple said.

"Were is Zims body?" Red yells.

Tak walks in. "I was using my hollow graphic dives to make you think I was still your small Irken slave."

Purple yells. "What is this. GUARDS! GUARDS!" But none came. Tak tells them. "We killed them." Red looks on with confusion, and asked. "Who is we?"

Then a the ship sakes like it was under attack.

The Tallest look at Tak.

Call comes in the speakers. telling the Tallest that " The Docking bay was blown in to space, and that something has tapped in the computers sitcoms. All air locks are opening, and the weapons are all off line. Red yells out. "Zim."

Tak pulls out a small weapon.

Meantime at the hart of the ship core. Zim sets up a large Atom bomb. Zim hears a door being pride open. Fifteen guards run in weapons blazing. Zim fiers back. " The years fighting Dib has made me more then ready for this fight."

The door behind opens. Tak turns to see four robots firing at her. Tak jumps out of the way just in time. Tak hit one of the robot, and it goes down in flames.

The Tallest run to an escape door. Tak yells out. " NOOOO". And jumps out. One of the robots hits her in the right shoulder. She yells out in pain, but ignores it, and keeps running.

Red, and Purple runs down a corridor that takes them to the brig of the ship. They come out of the exist door. Red and Purple looks around the brig of the ship.

All they saw was dead bodies, and all the control panels shot up. The escape door hatch blows up, and Tak runs out shooting back in the corridor.

She turns back and sees red holing a hand held blaster. " Tak drop your weapon and give up." Purple screams.

Tak drops it and smiles.

"What's with the smile Tak? You lost." Red asked.

Tak looks at them and yells. " Now Zim."

A long silver knife explodes out of Reds chest. Purple turns to see Zim smiling holding the handle. Purple turns and runs away screaming. But not for too long. A long metal spider arm sticks right in the back of his head.

Dibs voice comes in throw Zims and Taks communicator watches. "I've got you guys in transporter sight. Do you have the blood samples? ' Zim fills a small beaker full of Reds blood, and said " Yes Dib. Get us out of here."

Tak, and Zim are transported out of the ship to Zims ship and take off. Zim tells Dib.

" We have to get as far away from the ship as fast as we can. The bomb will blow in ten seconds." Dib puts the ship in its max speed.

Zim, and Tak grab on to something as they are pushed back from the speed.

10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1

A supernova of blinding white light and fire. Peaces of close by concord planets gets closer, and closer behind them. Dib puts every thing he's got in to the thrusters.

Meantime back on Earth. Gaz lais in a sick bed waiting for her famlie to come home. The Dr. Membrane runs in with a small box. He yells "That my scanners have picked them up. They will be landing in the backyard in fifteen seconds."

And in fifteen seconds latter a small burnt up ship lands in the backyard.

Zim runs out with to blood, and yells. "Membrane! Membrane! I have it."

Three hours latter

Zim, and Dib are waiting in the living room. Waiting to see if they will one day be called Daddy.

Then Dr. Membrane wakes out. "The blood you gave me did the job. You two will be fathers." Dib falls to the floor. And says over and over again. " Yes. Thank you God."

Zim looks at Membrane. " Can we see them?" Membrane tells them. I don't see why not.

Zim, and Dib walk together. Not only as friends, but as Fathers.

THE END


End file.
